Clases de cocina
by Elena Uzuki
Summary: Por amor se hace cualquier cosa y eso Shinobu lo sabe muy bien, por eso empezara a buscar unas clases de cocina para darle una sorpresa a Miyagi el día de su aniversario sin saber que esta por emprender una divertida aventura ya que tendrá un nuevo amigo del cual le ayudara a una gran cena. Sin ver que alentara inconscientemente que Hiroki le prepare algo especial a Nowaki...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer o Aclaraciones

Junjō Romantica ( 純情ロマンチカ Junjō Romanchika) es un manga y anime del género Yaoi creado por Shungiku Nakamura.

Si no te gusta el Genero Yaoi porfis cambia de historia.

Capitulo I

Un encuentro con el destino

Si tuviera que elegir una tarea que pudiera evitar seria la cocina, pero no podía rendirse fácilmente o no señor. El preparar la comida no era de sus tareas predilectas, porque parecía que la cocina lo odiara, nada le sabia bien aunque Miyagi dijera lo contrario.

Harto de la situación prefirió distraerse llevándole el almuerzo a su novio, aprovechando de que no tenia clases. Le había costado una odisea preparar el almuerzo pero le había salido mejor y es lo que creía creer.

Llego a la universidad Mitsuhashi justo cuando empezaba el descanso, iba tranquilamente con su rumbo fijo, cuando no se percato que choco con otro joven que venia corriendo, lo cual provoco que se cayeran los dos junto con sus maletines que eran parecidos.

"Sumimasen"

Reverencio disculpándose rápido aquel enigmático joven, antes de irse corriendo tomando el maletín que creía suyo.

 _¿Que les pasa? Están locos en esta universidad?_

Pensó Shinobu yendo a la oficina de Miyagi, cuando llego vio que se encontraba con Hiroki, no lo llamaba por su apellido pero si tenia envidia de que el si podía estar mas tiempo con su pareja.

"¿Shinobu-chin?"

Interrogo incrédulo Miyagi al verlo en su oficina, no por que le molestara sino porque pensaba que tenia clases.

Hiroki se despidió para darles privacidad, ya sabia el carácter que se cargaba el niño y suficiente tenia con aguantar a sus alumnos, además de que alguien lo esperaba en cierta cafetería y tendría tiempo libre.

"Te traje el almuerzo como no desayunaste por la junta de la mañana con Papá"

Sin importarle mucho, como si fuera su propia oficina puso el bento en su escritorio quitando todos los papeles y poniéndolos en el escritorio de Hiroki. Razón por la cual Miyagi sonrió, porque sabia que aunque se quejara y se enojara Hiroki con él, acabaría ayudándolo con su trabajo.

Sin embargo Shinobu no se dio cuenta que el bento era muy diferente del cual el había preparado y que eran dos no solo uno que el había hecho, lo cual no le tomo importancia ya que pensó que se había distraído.

Pero al probarlo ambos se sorprendieron, el sabor era casero, te dejaba una sensación cálida, y Miyagi elogio a su novio por tan buen almuerzo, estaba muy feliz ya que pensaba que por fin le había tomado amor a la cocina y eso era bien agradecido por su estomago y papilas gustativas.

Aunque Shinobu en su momento se quedo callado tenia que averiguar ¿Quien era? y más importante quien había hecho el bento, aunque de por si ya estaba decidido aprender a cocinar, para que su fastidiosa hermana no estuviera yendo a su casa para ver a Miyagi.

No muy lejos de la universidad. Hiroki acababa de llegar a una cafetería donde lo esperaba Nowaki habían quedado comer juntos, pero si iban a casa se tardaría mas de lo planeado y ambos tenían un horario que cumplir

"Hiiro-san"

Lo llamo nowaki, cuando vio a su novio entrar a la cafetería buscando una mesa

"¿Ya ordenaste?"

Pregunto en lo que se sentaba frente a Nowaki

La decoración de aquella cafetería daba un ambiente tranquilo y acogedor con colores oscuro sin caer en lo deprimente. Donde la mayoría de los comensales son Universitarios y Personas ejecutivas.

"No, estaba esperando a hiro-san que viniera"

Nowaki estaba muy feliz, ya que a pesar de que los dos tenían horarios que rara vez coincidían, esta ocasión era una de esas así que no podía ocultar su felicidad de estar con su novio.

Sonrojado y feliz Hiroki solamente ordeno por los dos y trato de no hacer mucho caso a tales comentario, ya que si bien le hacia inmensamente feliz también le avergonzaba un poco.

Comieron en sintiendo el tiempo detenerse, haciendo la atmosfera romántica y sensual, como si nada más fueron ellos dos. Era eso o ya se le estaba contagiando lo imaginativo de cierto amigo escritor suyo.

"Hiro-san recuerde que no debe hacer planes para dentro de 3 meses"

Nowaki esperaba que si se lo repetía a diario, quizás recordara a ese tan esperado día.

"Aun falta mucho, no me olvidare"

Reconocía mentalmente, que a veces se le olvidaban los compromisos pero otros los cuales se cancelaban era cuestión de Nowaki, pero no lo cambiaria por nadie en el mundo.

Aún así te amo tanto.

Se sonrojo involuntariamente por culpa de aquellos pensamientos que salían sin evitarse, rendido por sus pensamientos soltó un suspiro de resignación.

"Le sucede algo hiro-san?"

Solo recibio una negación pero Nowaki sabia lo mucho que su hiro-san lo amaba y el le demostraba siempre lo mucho que lo ama y amará por toda su vida a su amado Hiro-san.

Sin mucha suerte Shinobu no encontró a tan enigmático joven. Después de comer con Miyagi, fue por toda la universidad sin hallar a aquel con el que choco.

Aunque le diera envidia que por ayuda de una casualidad su pareja lo felicitara, el quería hacerlo por si mismo su propio esfuerzo.

Si al menos esto fuera cosa del destino,

Pensó ya que el destino si se cumplía, fue a su casa para dejar el bento vacío y luego fue al centro a comprar algunas cosas que hacían falta.

"Te digo que no puedes subirte al carrito, solo es para niños pequeños"

Escucho una platica peculiar entre dos hombres, que en otra ocasión no le importaría ni le prestaría atención, pero algo le llamaba la atención y aparte no pudo evitar pensar, que le gustaría ser mas unido a Miyagi como esos dos hombres que se notaba que eran algo más que amigos.

Suspiro cuando recordó algo que había olvidado, y era que el todavía tenía en su poder aquel maletín de aquel chico extraño, después de las compras.

Se fue directo a su casa con un objetivo y al llegar tomo el maletín para vaciar todo su contenido, encontrando así la credencial del estudiante...

"Puede que si sea un encuentro con el destino después de todo"

Sonrió sin darse cuenta todo lo que traería su plan.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

El tiempo antes de tsuyu.

 **Quizás si hubiera notado las señales no me encontraría en este embrollo.**

 **Si, no hubiera preguntado sobre asuntos que no tendrían nada que ver conmigo, ahora estaría en mi clase tranquilamente sin que nadie me perturbara.**

 **Esto pensaba Kamijou Hiroki profesor de Literatura en la Universidad Mitsuhashi. De lo que pensó que seria un día normal, se daba cuenta que no era su día, al parecer el terrorista pareja de Miyagi, si cambiaria su vida y su forma de trabajar.**

Toda esta aventura daría inicio, el día de ayer en la tarde...

FLASH BACK

Estaba de buen humor, algo raro dirían los alumnos del profesor de Literatura, pero se le notaba lo tranquilo. Hiroki tenía la seguridad de que nada quitaría ese buen humor, claro que nunca conto que al llegar a la oficina.

Estuviera vacía cosa que lo hizo sentir que habría paz, lo que nunca imagino fue que todos aquellos documentos que antes estaban en el escritorio de Migayi estuvieran en el suyo y como cereza del pastel en ese precisó momento, estuviera pasando el rector de la Universidad con Miyagi.

"Deberías aprender de Miyagi-sensei que su lugar luce tan ordenado"

Poco le falto para dejar salir su coraje, en cambio solo obligo a Miyagi a recoger el tiradero que Miyagi había provocado aunque no fuera así.

"Sweet honey sabes que quedaras todo arrugado si sigues frunciendo el ceño sonríe y.."

Trataba de molestarlo, lo consideraba un buen amigo y colega del trabajo, aparte era divertido cuando se enojaba.

"Deje de hablar y apúrese, aún sigo sin entender porque siempre deja desarreglado su escritorio en estos días parece un adolecente"

Odiaba cuando se ponía así, y mas porque podía sentir la energía negativa y lúgubre, que sin necesidad de ver sabia que seria Shinobu. Aunque si era cierto siempre que se encontraba pensativo Miyagi, se ponía a limpiar su oficina.

 **Ese niño no tiene porque inventar locuras en su cabeza como si fuera posible que...**

El solo pensar las locuras creadas gracias a los celos, le daban escalofríos el pensar que lo veía como enemigo, sin hacer nada.

El terrorismo estaba entrando en su vida sin que se lo imaginara desde ayer. Aunque ahora sabia que habria llegado Tsuyu*

Después que termino su jornada de trabajo fue a casa, al menos sabia que hoy aparentemente no cubriría turno, no era fácil pero los años que llevaban juntos habían creado la confianza para que siguiera vivo el amor en su relación.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Al día siguiente Hiroki sentía que hoy era un día normal en la universidad Mitsuhashi, la razón era que por suerte otra vez, habían llamado de una librería a Miyagi-sensei por un manuscrito que a el le encantaba y así no tenia que andar arreglando el desastre de alguien más Aunque aun no sabia a que se debía su preocupación.

 **Ya lo solucionara, no debo meterme en los asuntos de los demás si no piden mi opinión.**

Con ese pensamiento fue directo a dar su primera clase, todo seguía tal cual se había acostumbrado más no lo aceptaba y eso era culpa de que algunos por no decir todos los estudiantes luego se distraían y la Literatura no es un juego por lo cual la debían tomar con seriedad.

Al día siguiente Shinobu, al salir temprano después de sus clases en la universidad de Tokio. Decidió aprovechar el tiempo para ir a buscar a ese joven.

 **Que tal difícil podía ser.**

Pensó feliz en llevar a cabo su objetivo. No se trataba que no pudiera contratar al mejor chef o al más cotizado sensei en gastronomía, eso solo seria muy banal, cualquiera lo haría.

La razón por la cual lo buscaba era por que esa persona cocinaba de una manera especial, que el tenia que aprender, no cualquiera puede preparar comida que también sepa a amor

Aparte que presentía que era su destino conocer a esa persona, y por que para el seria sencillo encontrarlo. Pero que sorpresa al estar en la Universidad Mitsuhashi, estuviera por tres horas buscando antes de que acabaran las clases y nada, aún a pesar de que fue al salón donde se supone que estaría en clase, al parecer no fue y luego la universidad si era un fastidio pero igual no se rendiría.

Por lo que sabia era su nombre gracias a la credencial y que mejor idea que por lo que tuvo que ir a la oficina de Miyagi. Quizás podría pasar tiempo de caridad con el compañero de trabajo de su pareja Miyagi

Después de sus clases, ya eran las 2 de la tarde se dirigía a su oficina para preparar el material de la clase de mañana porque pondría una evaluación, lo que no se espero encontrar a su amigo de la infancia Usami Akihiko, que si bien era ya costumbre a parecer cada que buscaba un libro de su colección privada o alguna pregunta de las cuales al ser personales jamás le respondería.

"¡Akihiko! Deja de molestar en mi trabajo, solo porque a ti te sobra tiempo libre"

Le reclamo enojado, pero que se le iba a ser por más que le reclamará no le haría el mínimo caso.

"Hola Hiroki, con gusto acepto la taza de café que me ofreces, sigues siendo tan buen amigo.

Esa si es una bienvenida para tu mejor amigo, no seas maleducado"

Lo ignoro campantemente y todavía le dio un sermón, le enojaba que actuara así pero aquí sabia con certeza que algo malo le pasaba, porque tenia años de conocerlo que sabia lo que pensaba aparte tenia ese aire de preocupación. como si algo le estuviera sucediendo y no precisamente algo agradable.

 **Porque estaré tan susceptible, creo que me estoy ablandando, ¿desde cuando yo me meto donde no me llaman?, esta bien solo es Akihiko, así que no hay problema**

"¿Ahora cual es el problema?"

No muy lejos de la oficina de Hiroki.

Shinobu sabia que no estaría a esta hora ya que es siempre el día que va a buscar nuevos manuscritos, Al llegar vio como de la oficina salían Hiroki y un hombre alto, guapo, cabello plateado y vestido de traje.

No era su tipo pero al menos ya no le caía tan mal Hiroki, porque ahora sabia que jamás se fijaría en su Miyagi. Pero encontró una forma de molestarlo

"Ya veo que no tienes tan mal gusto"

Soltó aquel comentario de repente, logrando que Hiroki se diera cuenta de quien le hablaba molestándolo ya que dos días seguidos era mucho.

Más no se imaginaba que esto solo apenas comenzaba...

Continuara...

Hola, gracias por leer

y gracias a quienes pusieron en alerta la historia

BlackBerryMB3

Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver

Loversfan

A los que la pusieron como favoritos al fic

Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver

Loversfan

A los que comentaron

Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver

Guest


End file.
